


In My Care

by bela013



Series: Della Rovere [2]
Category: The Borgias
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'The Nun'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Care

It was early, too early. After so many years of waking up before the sun, I could tell what time it was, even if she was on a hole beneath the ground. But that wasn't the case today, I was warm and comfortable, even more than I ever was back at the monastery.

With a bit of reluctance, I open my eyes, and the image that welcomes me is enough to make my face hot with embarrassment. I lay on top of Cardinal Della Rovere, his arms rested around me, his face not too away from mine, I used him as mattress during the night. With my cheek pressed in his neck, I could feel his heart beat, the slow intake of air, he engulfed me with his presence. His sleep was peaceful and deep, for I managed to untangle myself from his arms, backing away from him, and his eyes were still pressed shut.

I wonder if he knows why the sisters appointed me out off all of them, to go with him in this journey. If he knows how many nights I stood by his side while he slept, when he first came to the monastery, making sure he was still breathing, trying to cool his fevers with wet cloths. I was in charge with his well being, as much as I am now.

Last night, he traced my face with his fingers, and I longed to do the same, reassuring myself that he was still there. To caress his beard that has grown so much, changing the angles of his face, making it more friendly.

I trusted him with my very life and soul, I would deliver him out of harms way, I failed him once, and I'll try beyond my beast not to do it again.


End file.
